


New Recruit

by Exposedma



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stinks of sweat, urine and blood, it is the scent of the underground prison, the scent of despair and broken spirits, something no one has informed their prisoner of. She curls her lip and barks a laugh when she is brought before him, defiant and unapologetic. A month of imprisonment, torture, humiliation, and kept barely alive has steeled her spine instead of broken her. Good. It doesn’t phase Keeper, he knows the type, in fact more than a few of his agents started with the same attitude.  It served them well in the field. The question was if she could be brought to heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> So after being away from SWTOR for 3 years, I've decided to revisit the game and its new expansion. It spawned a new character, and this is how she was recruited into Imperial Intelligence's service.

She stinks of sweat, urine and blood, it is the scent of the underground prison, the scent of despair and broken spirits, something no one has informed their prisoner of. She curls her lip and barks a laugh when she is brought before him, defiant and unapologetic. A month of imprisonment, torture, humiliation, and kept barely alive has steeled her spine instead of broken her. Good. It doesn’t phase Keeper, he knows the type, in fact more than a few of his agents started with the same attitude. It served them well in the field. The question was if she could be brought to heel.

He looks back to his datapad amidst the grunts and the crack of armor on skin until she is suitably subdued, she is a mess of blue and red, a broken nose bleeding over her lips into her mouth, as garish as any pleasure slave. She licks the blood and spits it out with the selfsame defiant sneer on her face.

Keeper lifts an arm to stay the guards descending fist. “Enough. Leave us.”

Her red eyes don’t leave him, pupiless, or so it seems, red on red, but he’s known enough Chiss to know he is wrong. He stands and walks towards her, stopping short and glancing at his data pad.

“Only known name: Echo. Chiss, no Imperial birth record, but that isn’t uncommon in the Drummond Kaas slums, is it?” She doesn’t answer him. “Crimes: 37 counts of splicing into high ranking Officers bank accounts. Theft to the tune of billions of credits and even more valuable information, highly classified information, sold to the highest bidder. Information sold to Agents of the Republic among others, therefore adding high treason to your crimes. 19 counts of murder, including one Sith apprentice, that does not include the death of the officials directly affected by your information sales. Splicer, information broker, traitor, and killer. You managed to evade capture for nearly seven years, operating right under our noses. You’ve been a thorn in Imperial Intelligence's side for far too long.”

“So? You caught me, what is this? Death by boredom?” She croaks out at him through a parched throat, moistened now only with her own blood.

“No, death would hardly be justice. You will work for me, repay your debt to society as an Intelligence agent. You will be sent to the Academy and returned to me, freshly minted,” He approaches her now, a small smile playing on his lips, taking her chin with the tips of his fingers to tilt her head up, “and loyal.”

“And if I don’t come back loyal?” Already he sees the wheels in her head working, finding an angle that will allow her escape, her freedom, he allows her delusion, he knows better than anyone that she will never be free again.

“Then you will not come back at all. Your instructors will make sure of that, I doubt you will die so easily, Echo.” Her pride, her spite, and drive for vengeance won’t allow it.

Keeper rides the lift back up to his office wiping the tips of his fingers with a neatly folded handkerchief, dropping the blood stained cloth is a trash compactor without breaking his stride. She was promising, Echo, he would await her progress reports with great interest.


End file.
